prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ian Thomas
Ian Thomas fue el esposo de Melissa Hastings, era el entrenador del equipo de hockey de campo de Rosewood High y era parte del N.A.T. Club, cuando asistió a Rosewood como estudiante. Fue interpretado por Carlo Marks en el episodio Pilot y por Ryan Merriman en todas sus otras apariciones. Historia Ian Thomas era amigo de Jason DiLaurentis y Garrett Reynolds en la escuela. Los tres formaron un club llamado N.A.T. Club, que más tarde se explica para representar "We See All" en latín. Salió con Alison, Melissa, y tuvo algo para Spencer. Fue expulsado del campanario de la iglesia por Alison DiLaurentis después de intentar matar a Spencer Hastings, aunque sobrevivió a la caída y más tarde se marchó. Más tarde fue encontrado muerto con una nota de suicidio. Sin embargo, la nota del suicidio se revela para ser una falsificación y compuso de los mensajes de texto de "A" en episodios posteriores. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot thumb|left Ian es visto por primera vez en un flashback con Melissa en la casa de Hastings. Alison le dice a Melissa que Spencer tiene algo que decir que Spencer rápidamente niega. Él y Melissa se van después de eso. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Al final del episodio, Ian aparece durante la Dedicación conmemorativa de Alison. Spencer está a punto de comenzar su discurso cuando lo ve. Keep Your Friends Close Las mentirosas están de pie al lado del armario de Hanna cuando ven a Ian en el pasillo de su escuela. Emily les dice que fue contratado como el nuevo entrenador de hockey de campo. Mencionan la ruptura con Melissa y Spencer aclara que fue Ian quien había dejado a Melissa. No de la otra manera. Más tarde, Spencer escucha que su hermana Ian está tratando de llevarla a tomar un café, pero Melissa no quiere. Él le rompió el corazón y ella todavía está superando a Wren. Spencer intenta disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero Melissa se marcha molesto haciendo que Spencer vuelva a su primer encuentro con Ian: thumb|left Ian y Spencer están en el jardín de los Hastings, donde Ian le está dando algunos consejos sobre sus habilidades de hockey de campo. Él está parado detrás de ella que le muestra cómo sostener el palillo. Cuando él toca sus brazos surge la tensión y procede a darle un suave beso en la parte posterior de su cuello. Un poco sorprendida, Spencer gira su cabeza y Ian la besa apasionadamente. "¿Te gustó eso?", Le pregunta después. Dejó a Spencer solo en el jardín, sólo para que ella descubriera que Alison estaba observando todo, y que de inmediato comenzó a atacarla por ella. Know Your Frenemies thumb Ian y Melissa están de regreso de su luna de miel y Ian se está mudando con los Hastings. Se vuelve obvio a Spencer que están guardando secretos cuando ella los oye que tienen una conversación silenciada tarde en la noche. Spencer se encuentra con Ian a la mañana siguiente en su cocina. Está desayunando y trata de charlar, pero empieza a sentirse muy preocupado por él. Spencer ve la etiqueta de Hilton Head en una de sus maletas y hace preguntas, mencionando que Alison había estado allí también. Esto hace que Ian se sienta incómodo y su charla muere en una nota incómoda. Debido a esto, Spencer canaliza a su detective interno durante su descanso en la escuela y descubre que Ian estaba en Hilton Head al mismo tiempo que Alison. Careful What U Wish 4 Las chicas están hablando de Ian y Alison cuando entra en la cocina. Las chicas entran en pánico, porque la computadora portátil en el mostrador muestra un marco del video con cara frontal de Ian. Si lo notó en absoluto, no lo mostró. Ian actúa de manera muy casual hacia ellos e incluso sugiere que Emily debería joder a la zaga del equipo de natación para su equipo de hockey sobre hierba. Al día siguiente en la escuela, Hanna nota que la computadora portátil de Spencer está encendida cuando debería apagarse y guardarse con seguridad dentro de su bolso. Spencer comprueba y encuentra un anuario en su lugar. Todos ellos están convencidos de que Ian fue quien la tomó. Después de la escuela Spencer habla con Ian para preguntar si él podría saber dónde está su computadora portátil. Dice que no, pero Spencer no está convencido. Además de eso, se entera de que estará acompañando el baile en la escuela, lo que la sorprende aún más. Él trata de explicar que realmente se siente más cómodo de nuevo en Rosewood en lugar de ir a Filadelfia con Melissa. "O al menos yo solía ser". Ella se pregunta qué ha cambiado y él le da una extraña explicación sobre cómo la gente en las pequeñas ciudades chismear. "Creen que te conocen, pero no lo saben". Esto sólo confunde más a Spencer. Je Suis une Amie Spencer se detiene junto a la oficina de Ian en la escuela. Ella le deja saber que ella no estará en la práctica ese día. Ella intenta jugar fuera casual, pero Ian lo toma personalmente y piensa que ella lo está evitando. Antes de que pueda convertirse en un argumento serio, Melissa camina en busca de Ian. Cuando ella parece estar al lado de Ian, Spencer decide dejar claro sus planes de tutoría de Toby. Melissa y Ian están en estado de shock y no entienden. Después de todo, es sospechoso de asesinar a Spencer, pero a Spencer no le importa, y deja que ellos mismos lo descubran. Ian se ve en el patio de la escuela mientras Spencer y Melissa están hablando. Melissa quiere que Spencer deje de ser tan hostil con su nuevo marido. Pero Spencer le dice que está preocupada por ella e implica que Ian tiene algo que ver con el asesinato de Alison, lo que irrita bastante a Melissa. The Badass Seed Una y Spencer comparten una conversación en su casa. Él está clasificando a través de sus cajas y todo parece bien hasta que le pide ayuda con el sellado de una caja. Spencer se estremece y fastidia a Ian. Él le dice que sabe lo que le contó a Melissa el otro día y no es genial. Él aclara que no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato de Ali, pero debido a que esa declaración es seguida de comentarios odiosos con respecto a Alison, las sospechas de Spencer no se someten. En realidad se refiere a Ali como un "psico-acosador" e implica que tenía que venir. Más tarde en la escuela, Emily y Spencer son testigos de Ian dando algo a Jenna en una bolsa de papel. Ian entra durante la práctica del drama confundiéndolo con el club de Varsity Booster. Esto arrastra a las muchachas hacia fuera y se reflejan de nuevo a una época que todavía eran todo hipnotizado por Ian y el clan más viejo. Ali había escondido a las niñas en una fiesta de fraternidad con identificaciones falsas. Ian también asistía, tímido y coqueteando con una chica que no era Melissa. Más tarde en la fiesta, esa misma niña cae por la escalera y los mentirosos ver su cuerpo inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Cuando Emily levantó la vista, vio a Ian de pie en la parte superior observando la escena. Él tiene un comportamiento tranquilo y no parece exactamente sorprendido o sorprendido por el accidente. Cuando la niña está siendo expulsada en una ambulancia, Ian es visto dando su declaración a un policía. Después de que él observa desde el porche como Alison y las niñas entrar en el coche de la policía para ir a casa. A Person of Interest En la residencia de Hastings, Peter y Veronica consuelan a Spencer, que está claramente sacudido. Le sugieren un terapeuta para ella, haciéndole saber que tienen serias reservas sobre su versión de las cosas. Ian convierte las tablas en Spencer, quitándose el foco de atención y colocándolo en su comportamiento reciente, errático - que se ha convertido en una preocupación creciente por su familia. Melissa e Ian retratan la acusación de Spencer como otra forma de que Spencer tenga todo lo que su hermana tenga o se la lleve impulsada por los celos. Someone to Watch Over Me Spencer va a correr y cuando regresa, encuentra a Ian sentada en la oscuridad en su sala de estar. Hablando de correr, quiere ayudar a Spencer a huir y le dice que debe tomar la ayuda ahora mientras lo está ofreciendo. Enfatiza la urgencia de la situación porque cuando sea arrestada, será demasiado tarde. Monsters in the End En el festival, Spencer e Ian continúan jugando un juego mental del ajedrez con uno a. Ellos instalaron cupcakes para el stand, mientras que la parlanchina señora Ackard trae a Hilton Resorts en Carolina del Sur, y Spencer aprovecha la oportunidad para atrapar a Ian en una mentira. Más tarde en el festival, Ian esquiva a Spencer y le hace saber que es mejor que tenga cuidado, porque se hunde rápidamente. Spencer sólo le mira con los labios. Más tarde Spencer se encuentra cara a cara con Ian otra vez que está sosteniendo la palanca. Ella espera que él la golpee, pero él está con el resto de la familia, que está preocupado por ella. Critican la negligencia de la gerencia. For Whom the Bell Tolls Ian no se encuentra en ninguna parte después de que Melissa y Spencer se metan en un accidente automovilístico, dejando al niño no nacido de Melissa para que lo vigile cuidadosamente en el hospital. Cuando Spencer busca el teléfono celular de Melissa en la iglesia, Ian intenta matarla, aprendiendo que Spencer fue el que dejó ultimatos anónimos en su teléfono. Mientras está allí, parece admitir que mató a Alison y le dice a Spencer que va a tener que hacer lo mismo con ella. En un intento de escapar, Spencer arroja la única pieza de evidencia relacionada con Ian: el flashdrive, con la "escena" de Ian. Ella corre a través de la iglesia hasta que finalmente Ian la alcanza, intentando lanzarla sobre el aterrizaje de la torre del campanario. Spencer le pide a Ian que la suelte, con el resto de los Mentirosos en el teléfono escuchando el intercambio. Repentinamente, Ian ve una figura oscura encapuchada que viene su manera. Ian pregunta a la figura "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". La figura respondió lanzando a Ian sobre el rellano, donde una cuerda le ató la garganta y lo colgó del aterrizaje. Cuando Hanna, Aria y Emily llegan a la iglesia, encuentran a un Spencer traumatizado solo, con Ian colgando del rellano, aparentemente muerto. Cuando la policía llega a la iglesia, Ian está misteriosamente desaparecido. |-|Temporada 2= It's Alive Al principio de la segunda temporada, nadie cree que las chicas dicen que Ian mató a Alison y trató de matar a Spencer; Todos creen que él simplemente había huido, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el dinero encontrado cerca del borde de Rosewood recientemente sacado de su cuenta bancaria, y la maleta. Aunque Melissa no cree a Spencer al principio que su marido está muerto, ella comienza a preguntarse si Spencer podría saber algo que ella no hace, razonando que Ian nunca dejaría a su esposa embarazada. Más tarde esa noche, Spencer encuentra el celular de Melissa con un texto de un número restringido, "No es seguro para mí decirte donde estoy". Junto con las chicas, Spencer (fingiendo ser Melissa) respondió, "¿Cómo sé que realmente eres tú?" Y recibe la respuesta, "Pregúntame cualquier cosa". Sabiendo que sólo Ian sabría la respuesta, preguntó: -¿Cómo nombramos a nuestro bebé? En respuesta, recibió, "Taylor". Sin embargo, debe señalarse que ella le dice la respuesta en voz alta a las niñas antes de recibir la respuesta, y en el próximo episodio, está claro que estaban siendo observados por una figura de arriba. Blind Dates Finalmente se revela que Melissa y Wren estaban tratando de ayudar a Ian suministrándole drogas. Sin embargo, cuando llegan al lugar donde se está escondiendo, Melissa, Wren y los Pequeños Mentirosos están todos sorprendidos al encontrar Ian muerto de una vez por todas. Tiene un tiro sangriento en la cabeza, una pistola en la mano, y una carta tirada en el suelo que cuando la cámara la apaga rápidamente, dice: "Maté a Alison, perdí la paciencia porque sabía demasiado. Es sólo lo que puedes enterrar No será tan fácil, pero sé cómo deshacerme del dolor No puedo huir de la ley Ven a buscarme. La escena entonces corta a la tapa de la sala, donde la huella de una herradura que falta es visible. The Devil You Know Emily encuentra, a través de una investigación discreta, que la nota de suicidio y confesión fue escrita en realidad por "A", revelando que Ian nunca confesó haber asesinado a Alison. Además, como el oficial Reynolds revela basado en la evidencia forense que desde el momento en que el cuerpo de Ian fue encontrado, él debe haber sido muerto por aproximadamente una semana, está claro que él no podría haber sido el que envía mensajes de texto a Melissa. Parece que "A" fue el auténtico autor de esos textos, ya que la figura con guantes negros tenía la posesión del teléfono de Ian en "Blind Dates", antes de meterla en el bolso de Spencer. Basado en esto, es posible que Ian realmente muriera en el campanario en For Whom the Bell Tolls o que "A" esperó para matarlo en el granero. Touched by an 'A'-ngel Algún tiempo después de la muerte de Ian, Spencer está asignado a tamizar las viejas pertenencias de Ian y disponer de las últimas huellas de él desde la casa de Hastings. Ella encuentra su viejo anuario, que muestra que él había sido un miembro de la N.A.T. Club junto con Garrett Reynolds y Jason DiLaurentis. Jason incluso había firmado su anuario reconociendo su co-pertenencia. El club parece no haber sido autorizado por la High School secundaria de Rosewood, sin embargo, pues el club no se menciona en el índice de clubs, ni en el anuario de ninguna otra clase hasta Spencer puede decir. Spencer descubre entonces que el acrónimo es latín, y significa "vemos todo". The First Secret Alison y Ian se ven en la sala de estar de Spencer, con Alison coqueteando con el entonces novio de Melissa, que tiene una cámara de vídeo en la mano. Él películas Alison hablando de su abuela en Georgia, que era un modelo de suéter. Después de unas cuantas líneas más acerca de su propia fotogenicidad, gira la cámara sobre Ian y lo filma hablando a sí mismo. Alison inmediatamente apaga la cámara cuando Melissa y Spencer bajan las escaleras. Más tarde, Melissa e Ian, vestidas con trajes de Bonnie y Clyde, asisten a la fiesta del hermano de Noel, para estar con el hermano mayor de Noel (Eric) y sus amigos. Cuando Alison trata de tener amistad con Ian, Melissa lo hace girar en un beso, obligando a Alison a marcharse decepcionada. The Blond Leading the Blind Otro vídeo de Ian en el día de la muerte de Alison se revela a los mentirosos. Ian es visto en la habitación de Alison plantando una cámara de vídeo. Jenna y Garrett entran, diciendo que quieren fuera de N.A.T, y Ian empuja la cámara sobre ellos, comprometiendo su posición. Una discusión sigue. |-|Temporada 3= Single Fright Female La unidad flash que contiene vídeos de las chicas y Jenna y Toby que Spencer lanzó a Ian en la iglesia salió a la superficie durante la tercera temporada. Fue destruida más tarde por Ashley Marin. |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona dijo que ella no lo empujó fuera del campanario y no sabe quién lo hizo tampoco. A is for Answers Alison DiLaurentis revela que ella fue la que empujó a Ian desde el campanario, sin embargo, también reveló que la caída no lo mató, y lo vio tropezar. Apariciones (17/160) Comparaciones del Libro *Tenía el pelo rubio arenoso en los libros. *En Ali's Pretty Little Lies, se reveló que en realidad nunca salió con Alison en los libros. *Fue testigo del asesinato de Ali en los libros, pero estaba borracho. *Nunca se casó con Melissa en los libros, sólo salió con ella. *En los libros, Ian y Jason no se gustaban. Pero en el programa, eran amigos. *En el libro, el cuerpo de Ian fue encontrado en el bosque detrás de la casa de Spencer. En la demostración él fue encontrado en un cobertizo viejo del granero. *Junto con Malcolm Cutler, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Jessica DiLaurentis, y Kate Randall, su personaje ha sido interpretado por un actor / actriz diferente. *Él nunca fue a la cárcel por ser el tema número 1 en el "asesinato" de Ali como lo que sucedió en los libros. Notas *El pasaporte de Ian revela que nació en Pensilvania, Estados Unidos (posiblemente en Rosewood). *Él es interpretado por Ryan Merriman y por Carlo Marks, quien apareció en el "Pilot". *En la The Badass Seed, Ian es visto empacando sus viejos trofeos y cosas; Le dice a Spencer que van a ser dados a su madre ahora que él y Melissa se han casado. Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando los Hastings organizan el funeral de Ian en The Devil You Know, Veronica dice que la única familia de Ian es su tía, lo que implica que Ian había sido huérfano; También podría significar que sus padres no querían tener nada que ver con él. *En For Whom the Bell Tolls pasa por donde Ian muere, la canción "Time To Be Your 21" de Alexz Johnson se usa en una de las escenas. Actor, Ryan Merriman que jugó Ian protagonizó la película Final Destination 3 con Alexz Johnson. *El número de teléfono celular de Ian es 717-555-0143. *Una de las razones por las que pudo haber intentado matar a Spencer en For Whom the Bell Tolls fue porque Melissa le dijo a Ian que mataría a "Alison" y trató de enmarcar a Spencer, que era adicta a las drogas en ese momento, Se sintió culpable y se suicidó. *Su muerte fue hecha para parecer un suicidio, más tarde revelado por I. Marlene King a ser Mona y que realmente era un suicidio. Citas Galería Pretty-little-liars-003.jpg PLL111-1165.jpg Iann.jpg Ian2.jpg Ian3.jpg Iann2.jpg Ian_4.jpg Ian_2.jpg Ian_Thomas.jpg IANHANGEDBYA.png Passport photo.jpg download (9)a.jpg ian 33.jpg Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 4.32.03 PM.png Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Intereses Amorosos Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Hastings Categoría:Miembros del N.A.T. Club